Alternate ending
by Minion92
Summary: The movie is beautiful and the ending is part of what makes it so special. But still I thought they should have shot an alternate ending to smooth over the blow that the original ending deals. Oh and be forewarned this story is kind of cheesy but I'm a softy, so yeah…


Alternate ending

_Authors comment:_

_Well I recently saw this movie and the ending really got me down._

_So I kind of wrote this story as a way to get it of my chest._

_Don't get me wrong the movie is beautiful and the ending is part of what it makes so special._

_But still I thought they should have shot an alternate ending to smooth over the blow that the original ending deals._

_I also appreciate all kind off productive criticism whether you like the story or not._

_Oh and be forewarned it's kind of cheesy but I'm a softy, so yeah…^^_

May Belle handed him the phone.

„It's your girlfriend." she said mockingly.

„She's not my girlfriend!" Jess responded with an anger that his sister could clearly tell was faked.

Of course he wished her to be his girlfriend.

Yesterday in the rain…

His heart skipped a beat thinking back on it.

She looked so damn beautiful and suddenly he couldn't help but realize:

He liked her... a lot more than he wanted to admit.

It was the first time he actually felt like this.

Of course he had a crush on Miss Edmunds, but this felt completely different and way more intense.

His eyes started to shine when he thought about hearing her voice.

He answered the phone with a simple "Hey!"

"Hello Jess." an unexpected voice answered him.

Quite perplexed he couldn't really remember who it belonged to so he asked:

"Excuse me but who is this?"

"I know it's a Saturday but it's your teacher, Miss Edmunds." she replied with an indication of irony.

That came as a bit of a shock.

After all he had been having a crush on her for quite a while.

For a moment he completely forgot about Leslie.

"I was planning on taking my nephews into the city to the museum and my sister changed her plans last minute.

So I had a thought: Maybe you'd be interested in accompanying me.".

"I'd love to go." he answered before even thinking.

Going to a museum with Miss Edmunds, what could actually top that?

But then a thought popped into his head.

Going to a museum with Leslie would top that by a long shot.

Even just sitting on a tree with her would be better than going to any museum with Miss Edmunds.

Again he felt that still unfamiliar fire in his stomach when thinking of Leslie.

"Great but you have to get permission from your parents first." the voice of his teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"I'd love to go Miss Edmunds but I actually made plans with Leslie Burke for today…" he began not really sure how to continue.

"With Leslie Burke… I see." Miss Edmunds answered with a knowing voice.

His face turned red as a beet and he was more than relieved that she couldn't see him over the phone.

"You could just ask her to come along.

I certainly don't mind."

But Jess did mind.

All he wanted to do right now was to spend time with Leslie – with Leslie alone.

"I'm sorry but we made plans already.

I'd feel bad about changing them now." he responded more firmly now.

"Okay, well that's too bad.

Anyway have fun you two, I see you on Friday.

And give my regards to Leslie." she told him now in a voice that can't be described as anything but teasing.

Jess had to smile.

Actually he didn't mind being teased about her he realized.

Why should he care about anything as long as she'd keep smiling at him like she did yesterday?

"I will. See you on Friday Miss Edmunds." he said with a grin upon his face.

He hung up the phone jumped into his clothes and bolted through the front door completely forgetting that he actually had chores to do.

Well even if he had known he wouldn't have cared.

He wanted to see Leslie – now – and no troll no dark master not even his dad could keep him from doing just that.

He ran to her house and only at the porch he suddenly became nervous.

It was pretty damn early after all.

What would he say to her parents about why he wanted to see her so early?

What would he actually say to **her**?

He sat down on the stairs and pondered on that when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Jess? Hey, what are you doing here so early?".

It was a voice sweet as an angel to Jess and he felt a ball of happiness swell up inside him.

He turned around and just looked at her.

He was so completely mesmerized by her eyes and her smile that he didn't even think about answering her.

The girl of course realized the change in his attitude towards her just as she did the day before.

It filled her with so much affection towards him but still she couldn't help but tease him a little about it.

She came up so close that she could feel his breath.

"What's wrong Jess?

You act like you've seen a troll" she asked giggling.

"I… eh" he began stammering but then he had an idea:

"I had a thought.

That old rope is probably not gonna hold out forever and a kingdom like terabithia should have a – you know- a more glorious entrance.

So I thought, maybe, we could build a bridge over the river, you know?

Besides I don't want you to get hurt!"

The last part slipped out by itself but Leslie let it slide only reacting towards it with a brightening in her eyes.

"That's a great idea Jess!" Leslie exclaimed taking his hands into hers and smiling her smile that could melt an iceberg.

Jess once again felt the blood rush to his face.

"So you wanna start right now?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Sure why not?" he mumbled averting her gaze not really sure how to act.

Even though he knew in a certain way that she felt similar towards him he still felt awkward and insecure.

"Dad, can we take some of the lumber?" Leslie shouted into the house.

"Sure honey, take whatever you need." someone responded from within.

They grabbed whatever they could carry and set off towards the river.

Now that he had something to do, Jess felt his insecurity go away.

'Things aren't going to change' he kept telling himself.

But each time he stole a side glance at Leslie he knew that wasn't true.

Especially because he saw her smiling to herself with radiating bliss whenever she caught him with it.

But he also knew that he wanted things to change.

He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms or caress her hair.

In a way those thoughts weirded him out but still he couldn't help them… neither did he want to.

The lumber was getting heavy and the weight drove those thoughts away for a while.

When they finally arrived at the river they sat done to take a break.

Leslie sat done right beside him close enough for him to feel her shoulder against his.

Breathing seemed ever harder for him now than while carrying the lumber.

He realized she looked at him and turned his head to meet her gaze.

Seeing her smile filled him with more happiness than he imagined possible.

He didn't know what to say so he just smiled back shyly.

So time went by and neither of them spoke they just sat there staring at each other.

They both knew what the other felt but none of them seemed to be able to speak.

Finally Leslie looked away for a moment and when she looked back Jess could see determination in her eyes.

His heart seemed to stop when she began to speak.

"You know, Jess, I like you… like … a lot.

I've liked you for a while now but I just couldn't say it."

She paused.

Jess head was empty.

There was no thought in his head nor a word on his tongue.

He just smiled and kept looking at her.

But no word was necessary because his eyes told Leslie what she was hoping to hear.

She leaned towards him…

Coming closer and closer…

White noise of pure bliss seemed to fill Jess head.

Her sweet scent seemed to fill his nose and her body seemed to radiate.

After what seemed like an eternity their lips met and the thoughts that seemed to have piled up raced through his head.

He now knew what he wanted to say to her.

But for the moment the only important thing was Leslie being here beside him and her lips meeting his.

At that moment he knew:

He never wanted to be separated from her **ever** again.


End file.
